Hidden From View
by harrylee94
Summary: Demons exist. They're not the cutesy things from anime. Oh no. These things will tear you limb from limb. When this fact is revealed to the Hummels and their visitor, can they handle it? And can Sam help Blaine understand the changes he is about to face?
1. Azazel

**Chapter 1 - Azazel**

The garage is almost empty now, just one or two tools that need to be cleaned and put away before Burt can lock up. Well, there was that car jack that needed to be moved, but he could do that tomorrow, he was already late as it was.

Using a fairly clean cloth, the mechanic wiped the wrench down, making sure that there wasn't any oil on it and put it into its appropriate place.

He sighed.

Done!

He looked at his watch and smiled. He might even make it home in time for dinner. He was sure Carole would…

A car engine started.

He frowned, putting the cloth back on the table.

"Hello?"

There was no answer, but the sound of the running engine continued to reverberate through the garage from the darkness.

Turning on the lights, he could see the fumes escaping the exhaust of the Mercedes he'd had to keep overnight, but there was no one in the drivers seat. In fact, it didn't look like there was anyone in there at all, and he highly doubted that someone would have been able to make it in and out of the vehicle without making some kind of sound.

Maybe it was a faulty cylinder?

As soon as the idea formed, Burt immediately shook it away. That wouldn't explain it. But how…?

The engine coughed, and the fumes changed from its regular misty grey to a thick black smoke that began to puddle beneath it.

That was strange. He'd never seen a car do that before.

He wandered over to the exhaust just as the fumes returned to normal.

"Huh…" Must have been something caught in the pipe.

As he walks away, he doesn't notice the black smoke following him…

* * *

><p><strong>Lkin frwrd 2 sat? – K<strong>

**Yh. Cant w8! – B**

**Only 2 days away! – K**

**I no! – B**

**Wish it wr now – K**

**Yh, then I wldnt b doing calculus! – B**

**Lol. Cant help u ther. Soz – K**

**Its k. C u 2moro – B**

**Yh. Gnite! Luv u – K**

**Luv u 2 – B**

Blaine smiled as he sent off the last text before putting his phone away, turning to his task.

Calculus.

He sighed as looked over the notes he'd made which had made so much more sense earlier than they did now. Why did nothing ever seem to make sense?

Well, there was _one_ thing that made sense…

He shook his head. No! He can't be distracted! This was in by the next morning, and he wasn't even half way through yet!

Right, so he had to find the derivative of function a to find…

How do you differentiate again?

A quick search through the papers massed on top of his desk soon finds him with the answer, along with a slight increase in understanding.

Now, where was I?

It was an hour later, once his homework was done (thank God), when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He smiled as he pulled it out, seeing the incoming caller's name flashing on the screen. He pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hey Kurt! I thought you said…"

"Can I come over?"

Blaine frowned at the urgency underlying his boyfriend's voice. "Um… yeah, sure. My parents are out tonight…"

"Great! I'll be over in twenty."

And with that, the line went dead, a woman's voice telling him "the other person has cleared" or whatever it was. It was worrying. Kurt had never done that before. Not even when it was about Karofsky. Something must be wrong. Terribly wrong.

* * *

><p>Sam woke with a gasp, reeling over the vision he'd just had.<p>

_He saw a family - man, woman and three teenaged boys – sitting around a table. There was a newspaper on the table that the man was looking through; it must have been a local paper, because he didn't recognise the name. The date read two days from now, and the sun was shining through the windows, though there were many shadows. Midday maybe?_

_It also seemed that the man was the only one eating the meatloaf. Everyone else was just staring at him._

"_So Blaine," he said without looking up from his paper, "how's life in McKinley?"_

_The boy with the dark curly hair looked at the slightly taller one next to him before looking back. "Um… everything… everything's fine Mr Hummel."_

_The man – Hummel – nodded. "I'm sure everything's just fine and dandy. Especially with my Kurt there." He gave them a mischievous glance before returning to his meal._

"_Excuse me?" Blaine's eyes narrowed._

_The boy next to him suddenly put a hand around his, his eyes filling with fear and worry. "Please, Blaine, don't…"_

"_No." The boy's voice was firm. He wasn't going to back down. "I want to know what you mean."_

_Hummel grinned. "You know exactly what I mean."_

_Blaine's face began to redden in anger._

"_Burt, honey, please!" The woman said, reaching over to him, "You're not yourself. Why don't you just…"_

_Burt slapped her across the face. "Shut up woman!"_

_She began to weep, clutching a hand to her face, a bright red mark forming under her fingers._

"_How dare you touch my mom like that!" The boy at the other end of the table cried, knocking his chair over as he stood suddenly._

_Burt grinned up at him, "I can touch her however I damn well please! She's my wife, and therefore, my property!" He leant over the table and grabbed a handful of the woman's hair, "Isn't that right sweetheart?"_

_She whimpered, unable to hold back a cry when he pulled._

"_Right, that's it…!"_

_The man was on the floor in seconds with the boy on top of him, punching the crap out of him._

"_Finn! Stop!" Kurt cried, moving to pull him away, only to get held back by Blaine, "Please! It's… he's still in there! You have to stop!"_

"_Yeah Finn," Burt reached out and took each side of the boy's head in his hands, "stop!"_

_He twisted Finn's head in a way that Sam knew far too well, shortly followed by a sickening snap._

_As Finn's body fell to the floor, Kurt let out a scream._

_The woman promptly fainted._

"_D… dad… wh… what did…"_

_Burt stood and looked at them, the grin still on his face. "You know, I've been _dying_ to kill him. Ever since I first met him, I knew he'd be trouble." He blinked._

_The two boys gasped and stepped back, eyes opened wide in shock._

_His eyes were yellow._

_The demon took this as an invitation._

"_Now… where was I?"_

That was when it had ended, but Sam knew what would happen next.

"Sammy?"

He saw his brother standing over him, the usual look of worry on his face, and he tried to get his breathing under control before saying anything.

"Dean. I just…" He scrubbed a hand over his face, sliding his fingers through his hair. "We need to go."

* * *

><p>When Kurt had arrived at his door the previous night, bag slung over his shoulder, clothes all messed up, hair all out of place, he knew something was wrong, but no matter how hard he tried, Blaine just couldn't get him to tell him what the matter was.<p>

Now they were both at school, it looked as though nothing had happened.

Kurt was his usual cheerful self, striding confidently through the corridors.

Blaine didn't know what he was like in his lessons, but he was pretty sure it would have been the same story. In fact, it was more than likely that Kurt was trying to forget whatever it was that had scared him, and he wasn't going to take that away from him.

It wouldn't be fair. Especially after what had happened before…

The last bell had rung almost fifteen minutes before, and Glee club had been cancelled due to a bug that had been going around, and at least five members had it and another three couldn't come due to football, meaning there would only be five members.

Leaning against his car to wait for Kurt seemed like a good idea at the time, but now…

Blaine sighed and pushed himself off of the door, rubbing his shoulder from leaning against the metal for too long.

What could possibly be taking him so long?

As he walked through the school, passing the music room, he realised he had no idea where his boyfriend could be.

He checked the bathroom with no luck, and then the lockers and music room with similar results, though when he asked Rachael (trust her to be practicing), she said she'd seen him heading towards Pillsbury's office.

Frowning, he left the room and headed towards the guidance councillor's room.

Why would he talk to her? Couldn't he talk to me instead?

As luck would have it, Kurt was just leaving when he arrived, but his eyes were red and there were still tears running down his face from when he'd been crying.

"Kurt…"

The senior looked up at him in shock. "B… Blaine! What are you…?"

"I said I would wait for you. Remember?"

"Sorry I…" Kurt smirked slightly before looking down at his feet. "I must look horrible." He wiped a hand over his cheeks, trying to rub the tears away.

Blaine stepped forwards and took Kurt's hands in his.

"You could never horrible."

The taller boy looked up at him and smiled. "You always know the right thing to say."

Blain grinned. "I said I'd wait for you, and I'll always be here for you; whenever, and for as long as you need me." He began to walk backwards, dragging his boyfriend with him. "Come on, I'll take you back to my place."

Then maybe you'll tell me what's wrong…

"Tell me again where we're going." Dean said, looking over to his brother from his driving seat.

"For the…!" Sam sighed, refusing to give in to the taunts. "Lima. Lima, Ohio."

The driver nodded, "Uh huh, and uh… Why are we going there again?"

The younger hunter let his head fall into his hand. "Because I had a vision."

"Mm…"

Oh here we go…

"You know Sammy, as helpful as these uh… 'visions' are, you do realise that you're actually getting them because of the demon blood that's running through your system, right?"

"Dean…"

"And you do realise that, for whatever reason, your dreams always seem to be connected to one of your 'special' buddies that are, you know, kinda dangerous."

Maybe I should've just told him it was Azazel, then we would have left yesterday!

"Dean…"

"Its not that any of them have tried to kill me or anything but…"

"Dean would you just shut up for… a minute or something?"

The eldest of the pair looked over at him but said nothing, returning his eyes to the road that was being lit by the impala's lights.

Damn it! Why does he always have to be like this?

"Look, I'm sorry for being what I am," he shifted in his seat slightly, "but do you honestly want an entire family to die because you think I'm… dangerous?"

"That's not what I said…"

"But it's what you were thinking."

Once again, Dean was forced into silence.

Yeah, I thought so.

"How long will it be before we get there?"

The shorter man sighed and looked at the clock on the dashboard. "At least five hours."

Sam nodded and started making himself comfortable.

It was a long journey, as it always was; why not take advantage of that?

* * *

><p>It had been a long night.<p>

It had taken longer than Blaine had thought to get Kurt to open up to him, and at that point the waterworks had opened.

He hated it when Kurt cried, and it was even worse knowing he was at least partially the cause. It was like his stomach has been wrung out and squashed by some unseen hands.

As he'd held him, Kurt had told him about how his dad had been acting… differently.

In the time that he'd been home, Burt had not only insulted Carole, he had threatened Kurt's life, torn pieces of his room apart and thrown almost every piece of crockery they had at the wall. Luckily Kurt had been able to save his mother's tea set before it too was sent flying through the air, but he had no idea whether it was still intact.

How could he do such a thing?

Even now, over a day after it had happened, it was hard to comprehend that the kind-hearted man could even consider doing something like that. It was as though it wasn't even him any more! And what was worse was the fact that he still expected Blaine to be coming over that day.

Well, Kurt had been going on about it all week, so it was no wonder he was going to have to come; as much as he, or any of the others, didn't want to be there.

Knowing it was going to be a terrible evening, they had both gone out to the park for the day and were currently sitting on a bench admiring the view as the sun began to descend from its peek.

It was a comfortable silence, but it the inevitable was slowly creeping up on them. It was only a matter of time before someone said something.

"You know," Kurt sighed, looking down at the ground, "it's uh…"

Oh God, here it comes.

"We should… It's uh…" He left it dangling there, but they both knew what it meant.

"Yeah."

Blaine took his boyfriend's soft hand in his own and smiled.

Better sooner than later, right?

"Lets go."

* * *

><p>"<em>Now… where was I?"<em>

_Blaine acted fast, picking up the knife that had been used for the meatloaf and pointed it at the possessed man, the newfound weapon visibly shaking in his hands._

"_S… stay back!"_

_Azazel laughed. "Aw! Has little kitty found his claws?"_

_Kurt was holding onto the boy's arm from behind, trying to lead him towards the door._

_The demon noticed._

"_Oh no you don't." Burt walked steadily around the table and blocked their exit, Blaine still too afraid to do anything more than breathe, just turns to face him, Kurt now stood rigidly between them._

_Azazel took a deep breath through his nose, his eyes closing slightly as though it were some form of relaxant, its grin faltering slightly. "It would appear that I've found one of my Special children!" It shook his head, "And I thought I'd kept track of all of them."_

_The man took a step towards them; they took a step back._

"_Do we have to do the song and dance?" He grabbed Kurt and pulled him to face Blaine, holding his hand out to him while the other held the boy's head firmly in his grasp. "The knife. Or he dies…"_

"Sammy! Dude, wake up!"

Sammy blinked, the world coming back into his hazy vision. Squinting in the sudden light, he turned to face his brother.

"Was it… did you…?" Dean looked worried, scared almost. It was unnerving.

"Yeah…" he nodded. It was soon. Within the next two hours at least considering the position of the sun, and they had yet to find the address. "It's… another one like me."

Almost told him it was Azazel! That wouldn't have been good…

"What did I tell you?" Dean said, raising his hands in a dramatic gesture before resting them on top of the steering wheel, shaking his head.

Neither of them spoke for a moment until Dean sighed.

"How long have we got?"

Sam shrugged, "One hour? Two at best."

"Well then," the driver opened his door, "lets save these sons of bitches."

* * *

><p>When they'd arrived at Kurt's house, the two boys had been lucky to find that Burt was asleep on the sofa, so they were able to sneak up to his room with relative ease, passing Carole in the hallway who told them it was meatloaf for lunch, which would be ready in half an hour.<p>

Half an hour of peace before the storm that Mr Hummel was sure to brew.

Those thirty minutes mostly consisted of unpacking, changing (for Kurt) and making sure that his mother's tea set was still intact (which, thankfully, it was).

By the time all of that was finished, Burt had woken up.

"Boys!" He shouted, "Get your asses down here!"

It was a nice enough remark, but the way he said it… it sounded a lot more aggressive than Blaine could remember; like he'd tear their heads off if they did anything against him. It sent a chill down his spine.

Looking at his boyfriend, he gave a small smile to try and comfort the clearly terrified boy.

It didn't do much, but it did help him to his feet and though the door. It was only through physical contact that he was able to make it to the kitchen without collapsing, but by then it looked like all the colour had drained from his face.

In a way Blaine wished he had.

Sitting at that table was probably one of the worst things he'd ever had to do.

The tension was almost tangible. It was practically dripping off of everyone except the only person eating at the table; Burt.

The silence went on for almost five minutes, just watching him devour his meal in the most animalistic way possible, before anyone spoke, and when they did, it only seemed to make matters worse.

"So Blaine," Burt said without looking up from the paper he'd brought with him, "how's life in McKinley?"

Blaine looked at Kurt.

He wants to talk to me?

"Um… everything… everything's fine Mr Hummel."

The man nodded. "I'm sure everything's just fine and dandy. Especially with my Kurt there." He gave them a mischievous glance before returning to his meal.

"Excuse me?" Blaine's eyes narrowed.

Before anyone could say anything more the doorbell rang, forcing silence on the room once more.

* * *

><p>Quickly stuffing the shotgun inside his jacket, Dean stepped back from the door, taking his place next to his brother who had hidden his own gun down the back of his pants. He felt nervous and unprepared without the usual aliases to go by (at Sam's insistence), but at least they'd found the place without too much bother.<p>

Sam, on the other hand, was terrified.

What if they weren't ready? Would they ever be ready for something like this? It was Azazel after all.

It puzzled him as to why his older brother could be so calm before he remembered that he hadn't told him who they were going to be facing at any moment.

The door swung open.

Sam let out an unintentional sigh of relief when he saw who it was behind the door.

Finn frowned at them. "Uh, can I help you?" he asked, keeping the door only open enough to see who it was.

Dean coughed. "Hi. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam… Winchester. Burt's expecting us."

The jock examined them for a moment before turning back into the house.

"Burt! Do you know anything about two Winchesters coming to visit?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Yeah, Send them in!"

Well, no turning back now.

Finn led them both through the house to a room that looked so familiar; the kitchen.

It was exactly how he remembered it; the newspaper, the meatloaf, the boys… the demon.

From the way Blaine was half way between sitting still and screaming at the world, Sam could tell that they arrived not a moment too soon, but the one thing that he was far from relieved about was the possessed man who was now staring at them, grinning like a hyena.

"Hello boys." He said, his head turning on its side slightly. "I thought you'd come, but not so soon." The man that was once Burt pushed himself away from the table and stood. "Well that's life then, isn't it. It never goes the way you plan. Especially yours." He blinked and his eyes turned yellow.

Oh… Crap…

Everyone who was still seated jumped to their feet, moving as far away from him as they could.

Kurt shifted closer to Blaine. "D… dad?"

"Oh shut up kid!" Azazel cried, turning to face his 'son', "Do you really think I'm your 'daddy'?"

Kurt clung to his… boyfriend's?… arm. "Where is he? What have you done to him?"

The impostor chuckled and tapped his head; "He's in here, safe and sound. Which isn't what I can say for you."

What…?

Before Sam could even blink, the man had grabbed one of the kitchen knives… and Blaine.

* * *

><p>He could feel the cold metal resting on his unprotected throat and he raised his head to try to get away from it as much as he could, but the… <em>creature<em> had him right up against him.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, but he seemed to hit an invisible wall, "What… What are you! You… you monster!"

The 'monster's' chest move as he sniggered, "Yes Kurt that's exactly what I am. A monster. A demon to be precise." He sniggered again and Blaine felt his hot breath on his ear. "Well isn't this a surprise," he whispered, "It would appear that I've found one of my Special children!" It shook his head, "And I thought I'd kept track of all of them."

Special children? What was that supposed to mean?

Burt took a deep breath through his nose. "Hm. But your power hasn't surfaced yet."

Power?

"I guess I'll just have to fix that then." He dropped the knife from my neck and dropped it to the floor before making me turn to face him. "Say 'ah'." He smiled before smoke began billowing out of his mouth. It was a deep black, yet thick, almost like dust, but…

What the…

Blaine felt his mouth drop open in shock.

"No!" the smaller man called out, but it was too late.

He could feel it going down his throat, pushing its way into his very being. It felt like a thousand fires had suddenly been lit inside of him and he gasped, closing his eyes as the last of it entered.

What is this?

Suddenly, an inferno exploded in his skull, causing him to collapse to his knees next to the limp form of Burt, holding his head in his hands.

Blaine was vaguely aware of voices, but he couldn't decipher the words; there was just too much pain.

Then, as rapidly as it had begun, it stopped.

It was almost as if a door had been opened, but to what he didn't know.

_Hello._

* * *

><p>"Kurt, don't…!" Sam exclaimed as the boy ran to his friend, the barrier no longer strong enough to hold them.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, his voice cracking slightly, "Don't go. I can't lose you!"

The look on Blaine's face showed that he was still fighting.

But how was that even possible?

The suffering boy slowly reached out and held his hand and opened his eyes; his deep, brown eyes.

"I… I said I'd… stay didn't… didn't I?" he asked him, giving him a small smile even though it was obvious he was in pain, "As long as… you need me… remem… remember?"

His face contorted and he let out an agonising cry, doubling over, taking deeper breaths.

Kurt paniced.

"Blaine? Blaine, look at me!" He pulled Blaine's face up towards him, tears forming in his eyes. "Don't you stop fighting it! Do you hear me? You don't give up on me!"

Blaine tried to respond, but his words ended up getting caught in his throat. "I can… feel it. It's trying to…" He cried out again, squeezing his eyes shut.

How was this even possible?

When he opened his eyes again, Sam's heart sank.

"Your… your eyes!" Kurt gasped.

They were turning yellow.

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, the hands were gone and Blaine was staring down the barrel of a gun.<p>

"You stay the hell away from him you son of a bitch."

The smaller of the two strangers was staring coldly down at him, the shotgun held confidently in his hands. He'd obviously handled one before.

Why the hell does he have a shotgun?

Suddenly, his sight went hazy as he felt a foreign hatred bubble up inside him, images of memories he could not recall surfacing in his mind, all of them with one thing in common; the Winchesters. Blaine now knew what they were, who they were… what they did. They were Hunters, hunting dark, nameless creatures to keep the innocent protected… and they protected each other.

There was no hope for him.

_I wouldn't be too sure of that._

"Do it." he grunted, ignoring the voice in his head. "Before it… takes me!" he took in a shallow breath. It was there now, slowly suffocating him until he gave in. "I don't… want to live with… it inside me."

_Oh don't be so melodramatic! Just let me in and it'll be over quicker than you can say apocalypse!_

Blaine was vaguely aware of Kurt's shouts, but it took everything he had to focus on the man in front of him, whose face had morphed into a curious frown. He put his hand in his pocket and threw something at the kneeling boy. It looked like salt from what had fallen on the floor.

The demon screamed.

_Damn I hate that stuff!_

It tried to push deeper into his mind but Blaine kept pushing it back and he could feel it loosing ground. He looked up at Dean (that was his name) again who blinked in surprise. "How… Sammy," he turned to his brother who was holding everyone back, not taking his eyes off him until the last second, "draw the circle."

"But…"

"He's a fighter! Do it!" he shouted.

The next few minutes were the slowest of Blaine's life.

Burt had been moved, as had the kitchen table, and the sixteen year old was now surrounded by a circle drawn onto the floor with a marker pen, strange symbols at different points.

Blaine could feel his body beginning to shiver. His mind may have been strong enough to hold it at bay, but his body was losing its battle.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "We can get it out, but you need to let it take control." Sam explained, sympathy oozing from his words. Had he experienced this before? A flurry of images passed through my mind, confirming my suspicions. "Just… let me get out of the circle first, okay?"

_Oh please…_

Blaine let his eyes drift over to him and nodded.

Lets get this over with.

Once the tall man had gone safely outside of the border, he let his walls come crashing down.

It was as if he'd removed a dam, the fiery creature filling every crevice, stuffing him away in some far corner, and yet he was still aware of what his body was doing, unable to do anything about it.

He felt so powerless.

* * *

><p>Azazel took a satisfied breath and grinned, standing up. When he stood, he opened his eyes, everyone stepping back in fear, but that only made him laugh.<p>

"Aw, is that any way to treat a friend?" he said, "I feel so unloved."

"You're not Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, "You could never be him!"

The demon smirked and tried to take a step forwards.

And then the world exploded.

"Ah! What…" He noticed the circle. "Oh you Winchesters. You never make it easy do you."

"Did you really think we wouldn't know how to trap you?" Dean asked, smiling at him in victory.

"You could never trap me Dean. I have a job to do. Something involving your Sammy there."

Dean gritted his teeth together and began to stride towards us but Sam stopped him just in time.

"Oh yes Dean, you go do as you're told like a good boy." Azazel said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Dean failed to reply, causing him to laugh. "You know, I don't think I want to leave this body." He turned around. "He looks cute, don't you think?" He moved his hand up his arm and squeezed. "Oh! And muscles too! Sexy."

_Stop touching me up you bastard!_

He laughed, "And a sense of humour too!" He sighed, but alas, I can't. Especially since you two seem so intent on getting rid of me."

Though I would love to know how I could possibly have forgotten you, or how you held me off so well. _No one_ does that. And I _never_ forget things.

Burt groaned. "Looks like my old meat sack's coming around."

"Sam." Dean said, the anger clearly showing on his face, "Do it. Now."

Sammy began to recite the exorcism incantation, and he could feel his grasp on the body slipping.

Ah well. All good things come to an end, right?

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the fires were being quenched and Blaine could feel the demon slip and his gag reflexes trying to make him heave.<p>

He fell to his hands and knees once more as the smoke escaped his body. It surrounded him like some kind of shroud and it slowly seeped into the ground leaving behind a red glow.

Hello?

No reply.

It was gone! It was just Blaine with no parasites latching on. He smiled.

"B… Blaine?" He looked up at Kurt who was stood just outside of the circle, "Is it… is it you?"

Oh Kurt…

Blaine stood up and looked at the circle, stepping across the threshold without anything holding him back.

Kurt smiled and hugged his boyfriend tight against him. "I'm never letting you go again!" he exclaimed as Blaine twisted his arms around him.

"It's alright. It's over now."

Thank God.

Soon, they could feel Finn's arms around them, followed by Carole's and Burt's. It was as if he were part of their family.

That was when he heard the door close.

As quickly as he could, he broke out of the, admittedly cosy group hug and ran out the door just in time to see Dean close the boot to the impala parked in the drive. When he noticed Blaine, he gave me an embarrassed smile.

"Was kind of hoping you wouldn't notice until we'd gone," he said as Sam got out of the car.

Blaine smiled. "I just wanted to say; thank you."

"Well we…"

"I don't just mean for me and Burt." he let his eyes drift slightly. "When it was inside me, it… showed me things. Most of it I don't want to remember, but there are parts where I do." I looked up at them. "When you're in them, saving some innocent person, or each other, or the world! What you go through every day… thank you, for doing what you do."

They smiled at him.

"You're alright kid, you know that?" Dean said, holding out his hand. Blaine took it and they shook briefly before Sam gave him a piece of paper.

"It's uh…" the tall man rubbed his arm nervously, "You know he said you were one of his 'special children'?"

Blaine nodded. He'd been wondering about that…

"Well, I'm one too, and uh…" he gave the teenager a small smile, "If anything… strange… as in, _today_ strange, starts happening to you, give me a call. I'll try to help you through it as best as I can."

Pocketing the number, Blaine smiled at him. "I will."

Shortly after, the two Winchesters got into their car. "I hope I never see you again!… Whatever your name is!" he shouted with a smile on his face.

"You too! And it's Blaine! Blaine Anderson!" he replied and watched them drive down the road.

Once they'd turned the corner he went back to the house where Kurt was waiting for him.

"So…" he said, taking Blaine's hand, "how're you feeling?"

"Good." He frowned, "Uh… good."

"What?"

The junior looked at him. "I feel… a little different…"

Kurt mirrored his expression. "A little different?"

Before Blaine could reply, Burt came into the hallway. "You know, we could use a little help with the cleaning boys, if it's not too much to ask…"

Smiling, the curly haired boy turned to his boyfriend, "I'll tell you later."

**AN - That has to be the _longest_ chapter I have ever written!**

**For those of you who follow my stories, yes I know this is almost an exact copy of my 'When You Need Me' one shot, but I didn't want to make it any longer and the ideas I had didn't quite fit in with what had happened. Plus I didn't really like the was it panned out (I'm not very good at writing in the first person).**

**And so, this first chapter of 'Hidden From View' was born! And there will be more chapters! Though due to what's going on at the moment, I don't know when that will be...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I'm looking forward to writing more!**

**Critical reviews are as welcome as others (would love to hear how I can improve).**


	2. Something Familiar

**Chapter 2 - Something Familiar**

A month.

That's how long it had been since Sam and Dean Winchester had come to Lima, and already it felt like years.

Normalcy had returned almost immediately after they'd gone. Everyone who had been there treated it like it had been some kind of bad dream, and they _never_ talked about it.

It was just about the time when Blaine was finally accepting that everything was behind them when the headaches started.

Mind you, when else would they begin?

At first they never got any worse that a quiet buzzing in the back of his mind, a glass of water being the perfect remedy and they were easy to dismiss for dehydration and the like. But as the days wore on, the 'attacks' became increasingly vicious. He was forced to leave class on several occasions in order to go to the medical office, only to have them end minutes later.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop them from coming,

It was only luck that had kept it from happening in front of any of the Glee club members, including Kurt, so Blaine had managed to keep it a secret, but now, sitting in the music room with everyone, his head starting to throb, he had a feeling it wasn't going to remain a secret for much longer…

"Okay guys!" Mr Schue exclaimed as he came striding into the room, causing Blaine to cringe.

Does he have to be so loud?

Luckily, no one seemed to notice.

"Since we've gotten some of our star singers back…" he continued, several of the other students to cheer and whistle.

More cringing.

"… I thought we'd have our theme for the week on new beginnings!"

More cheers.

My head…

"Blaine?" Kurt's soft voice drifted through the noise to Blaine's ears, "Are you alright?"

He closed his eyes and put hands up to his head, resting his elbows on his knees. The throbbing was beginning to turn into pain.

He was far from 'alright'.

Kurt understood. "We should get you to the medical room…"

"No… It's happened before. It'll…" he sucked in a breath through his teeth as the pain escalated, "… go away… soon…"

… I hope.

The senior seemed to contemplate his answer for a moment before…

"Mr Schue!"

Blaine groaned as the pain spiked.

Why did he expect any less?

"Yes Kurt?"

"Blaine needs to go to the medical office."

"No I don't…" he groaned.

"Yes, Blaine, you do." Schuester interrupted.

"But it'll be over in a minute." He tried to explain. "The headaches never last long." He opened his eyes to find that he had become the centre of attention.

Mercedes frowned at him. "So… you've had these before?"

More pain.

He nodded.

Rachael's eyes widened. "And you didn't tell us?"

He grunted, closing his eyes again.

The throbbing continued to build and build with each new sound. It had never been this bad before. Maybe he should have gone to the medical office, but he knew it was far too late now.

_It was too late the moment I knew what you were._

Yellow eyes flashed in the darkness of his scrambled thoughts, the demon's contemptible laughter joining the throng.

It was too much.

_Aw! Can't the poor widdle baby handle a headache?_ The demon sneered.

Blaine could feel his anger building at how helpless he felt, at the fuss everyone was making over him, at the defiling of his personal thoughts. And yet there was something else building with it. Something he couldn't name. Something he'd never felt before. It felt like it was going to swallow him whole.

_Yes. Let it take hold of you. Embrace it. Make it your own._

Shut up!

The voices stopped, only to be replaced by the sound of structural groaning.

_Yes. Bend it to your will! Control it!_

Control what?

Suddenly, the nameless thing inside him lashed out, hitting the ceiling, making the plaster crack. Before Blaine could do anything about it, the entity smashed through the various layers that kept the music room from the elements, debris falling everywhere, causing everyone, including Blaine, to retreat to the edges of the room in search of safety.

Was he doing this?

_Are you…? Yes of course you are! …Well, sort of._

Sort of?

_I believe this is your power doing this._

My…?

_Don't interrupt. It's like a… a dog, if you will._ The demon explained. _Left to its own devices, it will cause havoc and mayhem, doing as it pleases, not caring the slightest about the consequences. You've had this… dog, locked away in a cage, and I simply unlocked the door._

What?

Another part of the ceiling collapsed, blocking the exits and causing several of the girls to scream.

_Your power 'escaped' a little sooner than I'd anticipated, which is why I'm here now._

Is that a bad thing? He asked sarcastically.

The demon sniggered. _In your case, no. I think your ability has matured quite nicely. In fact, I think its probably one of the most powerful one I've ever seen!_

And it's running rampage in my school!

Another piece of plaster fell from the roof, landing on top of the piano.

_Well, like I said, it's like a dog. But not just any 'dog'! It's well trained, and it will do anything its master bids it._

Its master?

The demon sighed. _Do I have to spell everything out for you? Since its your power, that obviously makes it your… pet. Its yours. You tell it what to do!_

But how do I do that?

_I don't know! You tell me! _It replied. _Now, if you don't mind, I have other matters I need to attend to._

And with that, it was gone.

So now he was left with this problem on his own. Even though he hated the demon's guts, he preferred having _some_ form of help rather than being left on his own to try to control something he couldn't even see!

A large crack appeared in the wall a couple of feet away from Puck, causing yet more debris to fall.

What do I do? How do I control this… 'dog' if I can't even see…

And there it was.

Stood in the middle of the room, growling and clawing the piano, was a jet-black Labrador, its hair all scruffy and dirty from the dust surrounding it.

"Where did that come from?" someone asked, but Blaine was too preoccupied with his thoughts to figure out who it was.

Slowly, Mr Schue began to shuffle into view, hand stretched out to the small beast.

"Come here boy," he cooed, making it face him, its eyes unsure and curious. It took a step towards him, sniffing the hand that was just above its nose.

Suddenly, it growled and its jaws shut around the teacher's hand, fangs digging deep into his skin.

Will cried out in pain and tried to pull his hand away, but the dog didn't seem willing to let go. If anything, its grip only tightened.

"Mr Schue!"

"Somebody do something!"

"Oh my God!"

"Stop it!"

Blood started to drip down from the man's hand onto the floor, mixing with the dust

Blaine felt his anger building up again.

How could _anything _that had come from him do something like that?

"Heel Fenris!"

The dog froze, releasing Schuester's hand.

Wait… Had he said that?

From the looks on everyone's faces, it seemed apparent that he had. And now the dog's attention was on him.

"Uh…"

The dog began to paw its way through the debris towards him, the other Glee club members moving to get out of its way as it approached.

Blaine began to shuffle backwards, trying to get as much distance between him and the dog as possible, but his foot caught on one of the chairs and he fell onto his elbows.

The dog was there in an instant, staring down at him.

Good doggy…

It smelt the air around him and licked his nose, closing the distance between them.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, trying to get to him, but the dog growled, forcing the boy away.

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see what would happen next.

Something wet scraped across his face, followed by warm breath.

Wait… what?

Slowly opening his eyes, Blaine found that the dog was panting, looking expectantly at him, though what that might be he didn't know.

Then it nudged his hand.

Oh.

Sitting up, the junior stretched out his hand to it, ignoring the warnings his friends were giving him, stopping about an inch from its face.

It stepped forward and allowed him to stroke him.

Yes, it was a male. And his name was most definitely Fenris. There was no doubt about it. He was Fenris' master, and he always would be. Their bond would never brake, he would never betray him, he would always keep him safe.

Blaine smiled as the dog clambered onto his lap and proceeded to lick his face.

He couldn't help but laugh.

Then Principal Figgins arrived.

He stared at the room for a few moments before turning to Mr Schue. "What happened here?"

Still clutching his bleeding hand, Will Schuester turned to his boss.

How was he going to explain this one?

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean were just leaving Los Angeles when the phone started to ring.<p>

It was an unknown number, so it was impossible to tell if it was another hunter or one of their father's old contacts.

Since Dean was behind the wheel, like always, Sam pressed the answer button and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Sam? Is that you?_"

He knew that voice. "Blaine?"

"_Yeah! You remembered me!_"

Sam huffed, "Well, I've been trying not to."

He would only phone up if something had happened. He'd specifically instructed him to do so.

"What happened?"

There was no answer for a moment, but then there was a deep sigh. "_Well, about three weeks after you left, I started getting these headaches._"

"Headaches?"

Dean looked at him from the corner of his eye but then continued to look at the road ahead.

"_Yeah. At first it wasn't so bad. A buzzing in my head or something like that. But then it got worse._"

Another pause.

"_Over the past week, it's just been getting worse and worse, and about an hour ago, in glee practice, I had the worst one._"

Something barked in the background, a dog probably, and Blaine laughed.

"_Not now Fenris! Wait… wait over there. Good boy._"

Fenris?

"Interesting name for a dog; Fenris."

"_What? Oh! I didn't choose it._"

Sam frowned. "Your parents?"

"_No. They'd never let me have a dog! I'll uh… I'll explain in a bit._"

"Could you put that thing on speaker?" Dean asked, his voice betraying the annoyance he had of being kept in the dark.

Whoops.

Sam pressed the loudspeaker button.

"Blaine, you're on speaker."

"_Okay. Hey Dean!_"

"Hey kiddo." the driver replied, not taking his eyes off the road, a smile suddenly appearing on his lips.

"_I knew he was there! Told you Kurt._"

"_Shut up._" came a quiet voice. He was probably in the same room or something.

The dog barked again.

"So… the headache?" Sam asked, eager to get back to their topic.

"_Right, yes. It was the worst one I've ever had. Felt like my head was going to explode!_"

That had never happened to him. What had made him different? Maybe it was because he'd been possessed by Azazel himself.

"_That was when…_" he trailed off.

Dean looked at the phone. "When…?"

"…_He… It was in my head again. That monster._"

They looked at each other. This was not good.

"What did he do?"

"_Nothing much. He taunted me a little, made me feel small and weak._" He paused. "_You know, now that I think about it, if he hadn't done that, what happened next would never have happened…_"

Stop being so cryptic! "What? What happened?"

"_Well, I was getting angry, obviously, but I was also feeling something else. I don't really know how to explain it… Power? I don't know._"

"_Just get on with it Blaine._" Kurt urged.

Dean sighed. "Just give us the outline kid. We can talk more later."

"_Alright. Well, whatever it was, it got out and it started trashing up the classroom. Then the demon…_"

"Azazel." Sam chipped in helpfully.

"…_Azazel started telling me I had to control it. That it was like a dog let lose, looking for its master. He said I was premature, but I was one of the most powerful 'ones' that he'd ever seen. That's when it left. Something about having to be somewhere else._" Blaine explained. "_I didn't know what to do. I wanted something tangible to deal with, not just empty air. The first thing that came into my mind was a dog, because of what Azazel had said, and then… it was there. A black Labrador in the middle of the room._"

Dean shook his head. "Wait, hold on a second. Are you saying that just because you wanted to see it in that form, it took that form, it just… did?"

"_Um, yeah. I suppose so._"

"So you could make it be whatever you wanted."

"_I never thought about it, though I suppose so._"

Sam coughed. "Um… you were saying?"

"_Yes. Mr Schue, our teacher, he tried to calm it down, but the dog ended up biting his hand and it didn't let go. The whole class went berserk. They were all so scared. But I just felt angry. I shouted something. What was it Kurt?_"

There was some murmuring on the other side of the line.

"_I shouted 'Heel Fenris'… apparently. I don't really remember it all that much. That's when he came over to me. When I tried to get away, I fell over, and he was there in an instant. I closed my eyes, thinking it was going to bite me, but he just licked me, trying to make me stroke him. When I did, I knew he would never hurt me. I knew I'd called out his name; his true name. And I knew that he would never leave me, no matter what._"

Sam stared at his brother.

Dean stared back.

"That sounds like…"

"… a familiar."

"_I'm sorry, what?_"

"Blaine, can you hold on for a few days?" Sam asked, "We're in LA at the moment, and we'll be there as soon as we can, but it should take us at least two days."

"_Yeah, sure. We'll see you then. Bye!_"

The line went dead and Sam put the phone away.

None of this made any sense.

Why would Azazel visit him? How could he be so powerful as to gain a familiar from pure energy?

Along with the incident just over a month before, it seemed that Blaine was more than just your average Joe, run of the mill high school students. There was something more about him, and the Winchesters were going to find out what.

* * *

><p>"He's so cute!"<p>

Blaine sighed as his boyfriend stroked the fur of his 'familiar'. It was now a black cat, and was sitting, quite comfortably, on Kurt's lap, his eyes relaxed shut as the boy's hand smoothed over his head time and again.

It was strange to think that until about sixty minutes previously, it had been some sort of energy locked inside of him.

Fenris began to purr.

He had to agree with Kurt. He was cute… at least in this form.

As soon as Dean had suggested that Fenris could change into whatever form he wanted, he tested it out as soon as he could.

The cat wasn't the first try.

First there was the owl, the mouse, the horse, the penguin…

At some point, he decided that, since he would have to bring it home with him, and he was probably annoyed at how much his master was exploiting his power, he settled on a form he could easily smuggle into his house, and one that he wouldn't be uncomfortable watching him.

"He likes you." Blaine stated, scooting over on the couch; Kurt's, not Blaine's.

"How do you know?"

He shrugged. "I just… do." He reached out and smoothed out some of Fenris' ruffled fur, the feeling of security and peace passing through his fingertips and through his body. "He feels safe around you. Peaceful…"

Kurt sniggered. "Maybe he's reflecting how you feel."

Blaine shrugged again, smiling as his hand touched Kurt's. "Maybe… Or maybe he knows you're not a threat to me."

The senior nodded, putting his hand over Blaine's. "I would never hurt you Blaine."

"Me neither." Blaine replied before realising how it sounded. "For you I mean!"

Kurt giggled. "Nice save."

They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other's company while the familiar dozed on the taller boy's lap.

Blaine's phone began to vibrate.

Removing his hand from Kurt's, he pulled it out of his pocket, the screen flashing with the word 'Home' across it.

Ah.

"Hey mom."

"_Blaine? Where are you? You said you'd be home fifteen minutes ago!_"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. I got a little… distracted."

"_Well next time I want you to call. I've been worried! I saw on the news about your school's music room and…and I didn't know what to think!_" she sounded close to tears. "_It said there were no casualties, but…_"

"Oh mom! I'm so sorry! I'll come home right away!"

There was a sniff from the other end of the line. "_Alright. I'll see you in a bit._"

Blaine put his phone down and looked apologetically at his boy friend.

Kurt smiled. "Don't worry about it. She needs you more than I do."

He kissed his love on the forehead. "Thank you."

And with that, he left, Fenris tailing a short distance behind him.

* * *

><p>He didn't like it.<p>

How could that boy how so much power?

Not even a whole pint of demon blood when he'd visited him all those years ago would have helped him develop that quickly! And yet there he was, walking down the sidewalk, his energy practically spilling everywhere he went.

And then there was that familiar that was following him around; a manifestation of his 'excess'. From what he'd overheard, he knew it was the boy's protector.

That could prove difficult in the long run, but he'd worry about that when he got there.

He still had a few weeks after all, and this boy was beginning to get interesting.

Sure, it may be a little out of control, but what was life without a few risks?

A soft breeze blew past his ear, carrying the sent of freshly drawn blood.

"Is it finished?" he asked, not even turning to face the young girl that had appeared next to him.

"Yes." She replied, licking her blood covered fingers. "The last ones tasted sweet."

He smiled. "Of course they did. And I'll be sending more as soon as I can."

She grinned. "I can't wait." And with that she disappeared.

The yellow-eyed demon smirked and watched as Blaine turned the corner. "Neither can I."

Sam shook his head. "No!"

Dean sighed. "Come on Sammy, you can't just ignore the facts! If he has a familiar then that probably means that he's a…"

"Don't even say it."

His brother snorted, crossing his arms and turning from looking out of the window in front of him. "Then tell me. Tell me what it could be."

Sam chewed his lip, trying to remember what he'd read in his father's journal. "A familiar is a supernatural entity that is bound to an inexperienced or fully fledged warlock…"

"Thank you!"

"… Or!" He held up a finger from the steering wheel for emphasis, "A being with so much power that they are unable to control it."

Dean frowned. "What? Where did you…?"

"It's in Dad's journal," he explained, "If it's the later, then the familiar acts as a guardian and an outlet for the excess energy."

The shorter man frowned and opened the glove compartment, pulling out the leather bound book that had once belonged to their father.

He paused before opening it, taking a moment to remember what the man had done for him; for them. Right now, his soul was burning in the depths of hell, all because of him.

Coughing slightly to pull him from his thoughts, Dean opened the journal and started to search through the pages.

Eventually, he found the double page spread that John Winchester had made on familiars. It wasn't exactly extensive, but it gave the bare facts. And John never wrote them down unless he'd made sure they were true.

Every word that his younger brother had said was scrawled somewhere on those pages.

So maybe the kid wasn't a warlock…

"You still can't cross out the idea though." He said, slamming the book shut and shoving it back next to the pistol before closing the door.

Sam sighed. "I know, but…" he let his words fade into nothing.

Dean nodded.

He knew how he felt.

Hell! It was how he'd felt when he first found out about _him_! He was still felling it!

"How far is it?" he asked.

"Well, we've been going for about twelve hours straight, so we shouldn't be there before tomorrow. And I think we should probably stop somewhere before we get to Lima."

Dean nodded. "Alright." He shuffled down the seat into a comfortable position. "Wake me when it's my turn to drive."

McKinley High had been closed due to the destruction that had mysteriously occurred the previous day, so everyone had the rest of the week off to do some 'independent learning'. Of course the teachers knew it wasn't going to happen, but at least it meant they were doing their jobs.

Kurt had invited Blaine around his home, and so the two of them, and a rather small black mouse, were currently lounging in the garden, enjoying the sunshine.

* * *

><p>It had been almost two days since they'd phoned the Winchesters, and they had warned Burt and Carole that they would be turning up within the next few hours, meaning Blaine had to explain his situation to them, which of course caused some speculation, leading to Blaine having to demonstrate what his familiar could do, and Carole lying unconscious on her bed.<p>

It could have gone better; but then, it could have gone a lot worse.

There had been one thing that had been bugging the junior for some time now, and he couldn't quite get it out of his head.

"Kurt?"

"Mm?" his boyfriend replied, turning his head lazily towards him from where he was lying on the grass beside him.

"If…" he pursed his lips as he thought about his question. "If I have a familiar, does that make me a… warlock?"

Kurt frowned. "A what?"

"That's right isn't it? A warlock's a male witch… I think. So does that make me one?"

The taller boy got up onto his elbows and looked down at him. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, witches had… have familiars, and I have a familiar, so doesn't that mean…?"

"No."

Blaine sat up, Fenris scrambling up onto his shoulder from where he had been lying on his stomach. "But…"

"Do you know any spells?"

The black haired boy looked up in thought. "Unless you're talking about Harry Potter, no, not really."

Kurt nodded. "And do you know how to make any potions, or fly on a broomstick?"

Blaine laughed. "No. Though that would be really cool… Flying I mean."

His boyfriend giggled. "Then I don't think you're a witch!... Warlock!... Whatever."

He smiled. Kurt always knew what to say.

"You're so cute when you do that."

The boy blushed. "Do… do what?"

"Stumble." He replied, "It's just so… adorable!"

The blushing boy smiled.

Suddenly, Fenris started to squeak inn his ears, nipping lightly at his ear, pulling his attention away from where he wanted it to be.

"What is it Fen…"

Oh… Shit…

There, stood at the other end of the garden, was a man. Apart from the fact that he was trespassing, there wasn't anything about him that was entirely unusual…

…Except his deep yellow eyes.

Blaine jumped to his feet, pulling Kurt along with him, pushing him behind his back as Fenris jumped down from his shoulder, transforming into a black wolf on the way down and stepping in-between the demon and his master, a fierce growl emerging from his lips.

The demon laughed.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked through gritted teeth, feeling Kurt's hands tighten around his wrist as he noticed who (or rather what) the man was, "Why are you here?"

"Ah Blaine," he replied, "I had no idea you had so much potential!"

He tried to take a step towards them, but the familiar barked at him, keeping him at a safe distance.

"You stay away from us."

Azazel sniggered. "With your mutt around I don't think I'm going to be able to help that much. I just want to talk."

Blaine raised his head slightly.

What was he trying to pull?

"So talk."

The demon grinned. "Yes, so much potential…" he murmured before raising his voice. "Congratulations on creating a familiar! You know, not many people can do that."

"Not many people are stalked by men possessed by demons. I would like to know that I'm not watched on my way home."

"Hmm… touché!" he put his hands in his jacket pockets. "Your little friend over there was right," he nodded towards Kurt, "though his explanation was crude at best. The reason you have a familiar is because you have too much power for you to bottle up. In fact, that's what all those headaches were; the lid about to come off. That little display in that school of yours was only the result of… bad planning… on my part."

"Planning? Are you telling me that you think this is some kind of game?"

"Game? Oh no. This is probably the most serious thing in the history of your life. You see," he pointed at the wolf, "that puppy of yours may be strong, but it's only the manifestation of your… excess, your overflow, if you will. In your case, a familiar's only the tip of the ice burg. You haven't even seen the rest of what's lurking below the surface!"

Azazel stepped forwards.

Blaine stayed his ground, Kurt beginning to whimper in fear and burying his face into the back of his shoulder.

He was starting to get angry.

"Leave."

The demon blinked as though it couldn't believe its stolen ears. "I'm sorry?"

"Leave. Now."

It snorted. "Listen boy, I made you. No matter how much power you have, you can't…"

"Leave. Now." Blaine narrowed his eyes, "Before I make you."

Fenris' growl deepened as his form changed once again, only this time it vanished. Or at least to human eyes.

They could still hear the barks and growls the creature, whatever it was, was making, and Azazel's eyes grew wide in terror, but neither of the boys could see what he was staring at.

Suddenly, the back door flew open, and the Winchesters stood next to the two boys, cocking their weapons and aiming them at the demon.

The demon must have heard because he drew his eyes away from the dreaded creature.

As soon as he saw the brothers, he vanished.

Fenris ceased growling immediately, and, as if from appearing from nowhere, transformed into the black wolf, surprising the newcomers so as to point their weapons at him, and returned to his master's side, licking his hand.

Blaine had not stopped staring at the spot where the demon had been, but he returned to his senses at the wet touch.

Then he heard it.

Kurt was crying.

"Oh Kurt!" He turned around and held him close, wrapping his arms around him. "It's alright now. Everything will be fine."

The tall boy buried his face in Blaine's shoulder. "I was so scared Blaine. I thought… It was…" He looked up at him, his eyes red from his tears.

"Sh." He stroked his hair and Fenris hopped up onto his shoulder in his cat form and started to lick his wet cheeks, making him smile. "He's gone now, alright?"

The boy nodded.

"Come on, let's go back inside."

Kurt nodded again and let him lead him back inside, leaving the astonished audience to follow, the cat jumping back onto the ground and slipping past Finn who was still stood in the doorway.

Once inside, Blaine made sure his boyfriend went to bed, promising that he wouldn't be far away if he needed him, before joining both Sam and Dean in the lounge (Finn had decided he was hungry so he was currently searching the kitchen for food).

They needed to talk.

**AN - ... Um... That didn't exactly go as planned... (Huzzah for surprise plot twists!)**

**I didn't really want to make it as Blaine based as I did, but it just kinda... happened... whoops.**

**I honestly didn't expect pretty much all of this to turn out the way it did, but, due to one tiny idea I had from a spontaneous burst of writing (on this), I've changed my entire plot line! Yay!**

**I think I deserve a magic cookie! ^_^**

**Criticisms welcome!**

**Anyone who can tell me what the invisible thing Fenris became are definitely Supernatural fans! And they get a magic cookie! (If anyone gets the magic cookie references, you are awesome!)**


	3. Special Children

**AN - Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to neglect this story for so long, I swear! It just kind of... happened. I am SO sorry!**

**Chapter 3 - Special Children**

The cat was staring at them.

Well, to say cat would be saying it was a cat all the time, which of course it wasn't.

Sam wasn't altogether comfortable about being under the scrutinising eyes of Blaine's familiar. But then, he didn't usually like it when some…thing stared at him. Especially when it was supernatural in origin.

The boy himself was currently with Kurt, making sure the terrified boy would go to sleep, so he and his brother had been left with it… and Finn, who was currently looking towards the kitchen.

Was he hungry, or just plain nervous? Maybe even both.

It was at about that point that the jock seemed to have decided to act on his thoughts and stood up from the couch. "Um… I was gunna get something to eat. Do you guys want anything?"

Sam shook his head. His stomach was still churning from what had just happened outside.

Dean on the other hand, was, as per usual, more than happy for food. He smiled. "I'll have whatever you're having."

Pig.

Finn nodded and headed towards the kitchen, making sure he didn't cross the cat's sight as he left.

There was a soft click from upstairs, making it turn before jumping off the table and rush back to its master as he started coming down the stairs. They could hear him welcome it as he reached the bottom and came into view.

Blaine was looking down at the floor as he came into the room, smiling at his playful companion as it jumped around his feet before sitting down where Finn had been, the cat jumping onto his lap as he did so.

"You can sit down if you want you know." He said, smoothing his fingers over the familiar's black fir (it was always black from what Sam had noticed), looking up at them, a smile still on his face.

They looked at each other before sitting on the couch opposite, putting their guns on the table between them.

"So has Azazel been paying you many visits recently?" Dean asked, looking down at the wary creature in Blaine's lap.

The boy's smile vanished and he looked back down at his familiar.

"He's… He's been following home for the past two days." He explained, scratching the cat behind its ear. "That just then… That was the first time he's confronted me since just before Fenris appeared."

"Following you?"

He nodded, looking back up at them again. "Yeah, though I don't think he knew I knew until I told him just then."

Sam felt his eyes widen. "You spoke to him? When?"

Blaine frowned. "Just… then… Before you came. Though he was the one doing most of the talking."

"What did he say?" Dean asked, shuffling forwards on his seat.

Fenris flinched slightly, but he remained where he was, though he kept his eye on the eldest Winchester.

Sam notice that Blaine had also become less comfortable than before, and was eying Dean with suspicion. "Well, before he arrived, I'd asked Kurt if he thought I could be a warlock, since familiars only stay with witches. At least, that's what I can remember from fairy tales."

Sam nodded. "That is an option."

"Kurt said I wasn't because I don't know any spells and stuff like that," his eyes looked off into the distance as he remembered that moment, a small smile forming on his face, but it soon disappeared again. "That's when he turned up."

"Azazel?" Dean asked.

Blaine nodded. "He said that Kurt was right. I wasn't a warlock, I had a lot of power," he frowned, "too much to bottle up. He said that Fenris was a manifestation of the extra, to keep me from… exploding or something, like I did in the music room at school.

"Fenris was always stood between us, growling at him, and when Kurt started to cry, I couldn't help but get angry at him. So I told him to leave."

Their eyebrows rose.

"You told him to…?" Sam shook his head, "Look, you don't tell a demon to leave! Especially a demon like Azazel!"

The boy shrugged. "I was angry. I wanted him to leave, so I told him to… or I said I'd make him."

"Are you insane!" Dean exclaimed. "That's one hell of a good way to get yourself killed!"

"Well it's a good thing I had my familiar then wasn't it!" Blaine retaliated, shocking them both into silence. "Did you see the way he was staring at him?"

They blinked.

Sam could remember seeing a strange look on Azazel's face when they'd arrived, but it wasn't anything he'd ever seen on his face before.

"He was scared," Blaine continued, "Whatever Fenris had transformed into, Azazel was terrified of it, and I for one am grateful."

* * *

><p>"I made sandwiches, but I didn't know what type you liked, so…" Finn exclaimed as he re-entered the room, putting the plate he was holding onto the table, being careful that he didn't touch the guns that had been put there, and picked one off the top before sitting down in the armchair.<p>

Blaine's eyes widened at the pile of food on the plate.

How long had they been talking for exactly?

His stomach groaned, making Fenris jump off his lap and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. Was he really that hungry?

He grabbed the closest one and bit into it.

Cheese.

"Dude!" Finn exclaimed, looking incredulously at him, "You just ate!"

He frowned. "No, _you_ just ate. I've been in the garden with Kurt since I arrived here this morning."

"...Oh."

Blaine noticed Dean snigger a little at their conversation, and considering what he knew about the brothers, he was pretty sure that they didn't get to experience such normalcies. Sure, it wasn't helping their situation much, and he knew that they had a lot of questions that they wanted answered, but it was a nice reprieve.

They sat eating in silence for a few moments, Blaine sneaking pieces of food to his familiar every so often.

"So uh… who are you guys exactly?" Finn asked, reaching for another sandwich.

They looked at each other before Sam spoke up. "How much do you know?"

The jock shifted under their stares. "Only what Blaine told me. But it can't all be true can it?"

Sam frowned.

"The whole 'Hunter' thing. The demons and stuff. I mean… you don't really do all that right? I mean, well…"

"You knew?" Dean asked, turning his eyes to Blaine, who was handing Fenris another scrap of bread.

He looked at them guiltily. "Yeah… I kind of told him and Kurt about… what I saw…" he rubbed the back of his head. Well, what else was he supposed to do? They'd been going on about it for days, and he knew what they were like. "Sorry."

Before any of them could say anything more, they could hear heavy footsteps descending the stairs. It could mean only one thing…

"Could somebody please explain to me why my son is…"

Burt froze as soon as got through the door.

At first he was surprised, but then he relaxed slightly when he realised who the strangers were. "I see you've raided the fridge."

They sat in silence for a moment, staring up at the man.

I hate awkward moments.

Slowly, Blaine picked up the plate of leftover sandwiches and held it up towards the mechanic. "Want one?"

Burt eyed it for a few seconds before picking up half of a ham one, sitting down next to Blaine on the couch, returning his eyes to the two men opposite him... until Fenris decided to brush himself against his legs.

"Oh uh…" the curly haired boy picked the cat up and put him in his lap, "sorry about that Mr Hummel."

Kurt's father took another bite out of his sandwich. "It's Burt, remember?" He swallowed, blatantly ignoring the cat, "And can somebody tell me why Kurt's been crying?"

They all looked at each other.

How much should we tell him?

Sam coughed.

"How much do you remember about when we last came here?"

Burt's eyes darkened. "What did that bastard do?"

"It's not what you think. I promise." The taller Winchester replied calmly, raising his hands slightly.

"Oh? Then what the hell _should_ I think?" The man stood, tossing the unfinished snack onto the table, spreading crumbs all over its wooden surface. "You tell me that that… _thing_ came back here, and you want me to keep calm?" his voice was rising throughout his speech, as was he from his seated position.

Blaine rose with him, Fenris jumping gracefully to the floor from his lap. "Please, Burt, not so loud!"

The man turned to face him. "What? So I can't even do what I want in my own house anymore? Has the world gone…?"

"Dad?"

* * *

><p>Kurt entered through the open door, rubbing his eye with his forefinger, confusion written in his red-rimmed eyes.<p>

Sam hated it when he caused domestic arguments.

Suddenly, Burt went over to his soon and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Kurt!" he cried, "Whenever something like that happens you tell me immediately. Alright?"

Kurt tried to fold his arms around the scared man, but they were being held against his sides, so all he could do was nod. "Alright dad."

The scene was almost comical, and Sam could have laughed had the situation not been so serious. Luckily though, the boy's embarrassment won over… eventually.

"Uh, dad…?"

The man pulled himself out of the hug and flushed. "Ah… right…" He turned back to the small group, "Do you want to uh… sit down?"

Kurt smiled, "Yes please."

Taking the seat next to his boyfriend, Kurt looked around at everyone. "So… what was all the shouting about?"

A look of guilt passed over Burt's face.

When the red eyed boy gave him an irritated look, Sam thought he should break the mood.

"We were trying to explain what happened outside," he stated, "But your dad was…" he left the sentence unfinished, knowing he'd already gone too far.

Kurt sighed and shook his head, "The demon came, stood at the end of the yard, talked, and left. That's it."

The mechanic nodded before turning to Blaine. "That's it?"

"Yes sir."

They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Sam spoke up.

"I'm going to have to talk to Blaine alone for a moment, if that's alright."

The way they gave him questioning looks made him feel uncomfortable.

"It won't be long. I swear."

Blaine nodded and patted his boyfriend on the shoulder, giving him a warm smile, before leading Sam out into the hallway, Fenris following close behind.

Once the door had closed behind them, the black haired boy gave him a curious look. "What is it?"

The youngest Winchester, rubbing the back of his head. Why did this always have to be so damn hard? "Do you remember you told me that Azazel called you… one of his 'special children'?"

Blaine nodded, eyes becoming squinted as he tried to understand what was being said.

"Well… I'm one too."

The junior blinked, confusion spreading across his face. "I… I don't understand-"

"Neither do I. Not completely," Sam said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "All I know is that there are other people like you and me who have these abilities, and the only thing that seems to connect us is Azazel and… the fact that our mothers died when we were young."

This last point seemed to upset the school boy, and Fenris nudged his leg comfortingly. "But my mom's still alive. Are you telling me that she's in danger?"

She was still alive? "What? No! Of course not! I mean, if you didn't have your powers by now she could be… I mean…!" God, way to put your foot in your mouth you idiot!

Sighing, Sam shook his head. "No, Blaine, your mother is perfectly safe."

Blaine visibly relaxed, the tension that had supported his shoulders deflating.

Walking into the kitchen, Blaine went over to a cupboard and pulled out a glass, holding it out to him with raised eyebrows in the silent question 'would you like a drink?'. Shaking his head, the tall man leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest.

As the black haired boy turned the tap on, he glanced over at him. "So what can you do?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You know, your 'ability' or whatever you call it. What is it?"

Leaning his head against the painted plaster, he took a breath. "I have visions."

"Visions? You mean like in the Final Destination movies? Or Lost?"

Sam grinned at the comparisons, "Yeah, kind of like that. They're usually when I'm asleep, but they've been getting worse lately, and when they're happening, I get this intense pain in my head, but they're so vivid, it's like I'm there!"

Blaine frowned, taking a sip from his water. "What are they about?"

"Usually? Other people like us, or something connected to them. That's how Dean and I knew to come here last month."

* * *

><p>Blaine nodded. It was all beginning to make sense now! What Azazel had said, the way the Winchesters seemed to have appeared out of nowhere…<p>

"The way you said that 'they've been getting worse', it sounds like it's heading towards a climax or something," he stated, pointing out that little titbit, "Do you think whatever it is he's planning's going to happen soon?"

Sam remained silent for a few moments, brows furrowed in thought. "It sounds like the most logical explanation, but I'm afraid to think what that would involve…"

Blaine shivered, his thoughts becoming far too dark for his liking.

Fenris barked, now back in his Labrador form, taking their minds off of those foreign thoughts and back to their present situation.

"I have another question for you, regarding my familiar," Blaine said, scratching the dag behind his ear, "Earlier, when that demon was in the yard, he disappeared, but Azazel looked like he was terrified. Why was that?"

Please tell me you know!

Scratching his chin, the Hunter looked down at the supernatural creature. "Well, I suspect he became something called a Hell Hound."

"A Hell Hound?"

Great, now you've become a parrot!

Sam didn't notice. "Yes. It's a type of… well, hound, that demons use to collect the debts owed to them by the humans they made deals with. They can't be seen by the human eye, but they are vicious and unforgiving, loyal only to their masters. I don't think even demons are completely comfortable with them."

Glancing down at the near harmless dog by his feet, Blaine shook his head. "Ever since he appeared he's been nothing but trouble, and yet I feel completely safe when he's at my side."

Sam smiled. "Well, manifestation of your excess power or not, I wouldn't say you were wrong. Your familiar's purpose, I suppose you could say, is to make sure that you don't get hurt before your abilities manifest."

"So, having a familiar isn't an ability?" This was too confusing!

"No. I would say it's more of a… package gift, the one that comes before you get the main deal. Or a body guard." Sam explained. "Your abilities probably haven't surfaced yet, but until then, Fenris is there to make sure you don't um… die, before that happens."

That was a comforting thought. "So… I'm probably going to get more of those headaches then."

"Probably," Sam replied.

Downing the rest of his drink, he placed his glass in the sink. "Yay."

**AN - Like I said before, I am So sorry for this being as late as it is! I have no excuse for being so bad! It feels terrible knowing some of you guys waited for over half a year for this update! And It's not as big as the others either! Sorry about that, but I find it easier to upload stories in smaller chunks of around 2,500 words.**

**I've come to stating what music I was listening to during my updates, so... I was listening to 'Enemy across the Line' by Linkin' Park for this update!**

**Once again, I cannot tell you just how sorry I am at how late this update was, but the next one will be _much_ sooner than this one was! I swear!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I tried not to make it as Blaine based as last chapter... And I hope to update soon!**


End file.
